


A Birthday Surprise

by Awakened_Earth



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Double Dating, F/M, First Date, One Shot, Short, Surprises, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakened_Earth/pseuds/Awakened_Earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mai's seventeenth birthday. Her two best friends have come round before she goes to work. But who out of her many friends will sweep her off her feet? Naru of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Surprise

Mai was humming in her kitchen, cooking to the best of her abilities which was actually good. Her mother had taught her how to cook, and how to cook well. Today was a special day, it was Mai's seventeenth birthday, and Mai was cooking her birthday dish, a cake. She put her MP3 in the speakers and put it on shuffle. A new song came on, one that took Mai by surprise that she left her cooking and started to sing and dance in the living room of her flat that she had lived in since she was four. After the song had finished she got back to the cooking.

Naru had said she could have a half day today seeing as it was her birthday, actually he had said if she wanted she could have the whole day off, but she wanted to see them and let them sample her cooking. A while later she took her perfect cake out of the oven, and cleaned up. Seeing as she had three hours before she had to go into work she invited two of her closest friends round (it was after school) to her flat. Once there Michiru and Keiko pulled her into an almighty hug and insisted that they help her open her presents.

Some while later her bin was full of wrapping paper and a pile of presents were in the middle of the floor they included: a photo album, a book Mai had wanted to buy, makeup, clothes, a scrap book along with many others. Her personal favourite was given to her by Michiru and Keiko; they had looked round her flat a couple of week previous and got all her favourite photos framed whether it was of them or her work. After the presents they all sat on her floor drinking a bottle of beer (but no more as they were still underage), singing to the songs that were on Mai's MP3 and eating the sponge cake Keiko had bought. There was still twenty minutes until she would go to work.

"So seventeen, huh? What's it like? I want to know before my birthday next week" Keiko said to Mai.

"It's not that different, basically same as being sixteen. Why didn't you ask Michiru she's already seventeen?" Mai answered, that wasn't entirely true there was something different about this birthday but she didn't know what except it wasn't about the age.

"Exactly! Why didn't you ask me? I've been seventeen for nearly a month now. But yeah it is the same as being sixteen mostly, there are some differences but that really has nothing to do with age." Michiru put in.

"Mai don't you have work now? As it's your birthday we'll carry your cake for you, we're going that way for shopping anyway so no trouble." Michiru pointed out and Keiko nodded. All three got up put their empty beers in the kitchen and left Mai's apartment. Mai wasn't going to be late she knew that so she didn't bother going any faster than her normal walking speed.

"So...I kissed David" Keiko said as they were walking. Michiru nearly dropped the cake and Mai looked dumbstruck and slightly annoyed.

"WHAT?!" Both Mai and Michiru exclaimed in unison.

"Why didn't you say so before?! Tell me the details! When? Where? How?" Mai asked.

"Oh and why today? I didn't even know you guys were going out. I mean, you fancy him but I didn't know he liked you back." Michiru put in.

"Well I do like him and we weren't going out but we are now, we were talking today after school, when you and Michiru were packing up your things. Well he said that he really liked me and had heard that I liked him. Anyway he then apologized just before leaning down and kissing me and I found myself kissing back, we broke apart pretty quickly. He then asked me if I wanted to go out with him and I said yes, were going to the cinema Friday." Keiko explained with a small smile lining her lips. The two other girls looked at each-other and 'awwed' at that Keiko looked very embarrassed.

After that they started to talk about random things until Michiru got asked how it was going with her boyfriend, Akemi, she replied well.

"Okay, when we all have boyfriends we have to go on a triple date! Okay?" Michiru stated.

"Fine by me" Mai replied.

"Yep count me in too" Keiko agreed.

They came onto the street of SPR so Mai decided to say goodbye to them there. She took the cake and crossed the road to the office.

"Bye and happy birthday." Keiko called.

"Yeah happy birthday, bye, and don't work too hard today" Michiru called.

"Bye and thanks" Mai called back. She then opened the door into the building and made her way into the office.

(Inside the office just before Mai comes in)

"Okay so Naru, why is Mai coming in today? Don't tell me your making a seventeen year old girl come to her part-time job on her birthday are you?" Monk asked Naru frowning.

"No, I said she could have the day off but she only wanted half the day off. Something about wanting to see us and have us sample her cooking." Naru answered wondering to himself if Mai's cooking would be good or not. Just then Mai walked in through the door and immediately got squashed by Monk.

"Monk...can't...breathe..." Mai Managed to say. Monk let go and Mai sucked in a deep breath.

"Happy birthday Mai!" Monk, Ayako and John said in unison. Masako nodded, but Lin and Naru were in their offices. Mai took her box containing the cake and went into the kitchen. Getting one of the large plates she placed the cake on it. After she made herself some tea.

"Anyone want any tea? I'm making some now so if you don't say you won't get any. That includes you Naru." Mai called poking her head into the main room.

"Yes I would like some tea Mai" replied Naru, Monk and Ayako nodded to say they would like some too.

"Would you like some tea, John, Masako, Lin?" Mai asked.

"Yes please Mai" answered Lin, but John and Masako shook their heads.

Mai took the tray out into the main room to set the tea down before going back and getting the cake.

"Dig in. I hope you like my baking" Mai told them. She was still holding onto her tea and drinking it when she Brought Lin's tea to him and then to Naru. Finally she got a thank-you out of both of them. Mai's heart flipped. Naru said thank-you. BREAKTHROUGH!!!!!! Mai thought. She was about to leave the office when Naru stopped her.

"Mai, could you wait please?" Naru asked.

"Sure what is it Naru?" Mai replied unsure what it was about. Naru then took something out of his bottom draw and handed it to Mai.

On the wrapping paper it read: to Mai. Happy birthday, hope you'll be able to use this. From a caring narcissistic boss. Mai carefully took the wrapping paper off to revile a book on how to enhance Psychic power. Mai was wondering about the book when Naru interrupted her thoughts again.

"That book sure did help me, well as far as books can help. And there's also..." Naru told Mai while getting another wrapped object out of his desk.

"Hope you like it." Naru sighed as Mai stated to unwrap it. What she saw made her jaw drop; it was a beautiful frame, with a very good picture of the team.

"I thought you would like it." Naru explained with a smile lining his face and obvious in his voice. He has happy that what he got Mai had in fact loved. Mai then ran over to him and hugged him. Before Naru knew what he was doing he kissed her, and Mai found herself kissing back.

"So... would you like to go out with me?" Naru asked and Mai simply nodded before kissing him again.

"Naru..." Mai started.

"Yes Mai?" Naru asked.

"How would you like going on a triple date?" Mai finished before laughing to herself and kissing him again.


End file.
